Equal and Opposite
by Da Pyro
Summary: I'm back! YAY! Poem about the relationship between Dilandau and Celena. RR PLEASE!


A/N: Hey! I'm back! Just a little warning, this was written at midnight  
while I was under the influence of Coke, strong coffee and cookies. This  
poem deals with the relationship between Celena and Dilandau. Some  
suggestive stuff later on, just a warning. PLEASE R+R! Losing all my  
fanfics really got me down, so even one teeny little review would make me  
feel better. Thank you for listening to my ranting. Read and review and I  
will try my hardest to update more. DOMA ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN!  
Equal and Opposite  
Red eyes close  
Blue eyes wait  
They share their woes  
Toys of fate  
Darkness surrounds  
No need to search  
Dreams come like shadows  
Around corners they lurk  
She turns around  
She sees his face  
Blue eyes wonder  
Do we share this fate?  
Red eyes see her  
Red eyes see blue  
You look so familiar  
Do I know you?  
The boy from my dreams  
To catch me when I fall  
Does he fear to be alone?  
Would he come if I called?  
The girl in my head  
The angel of my dreams  
Save me from my nightmares  
Come and stay with me  
She beckons to him  
He follows instinctively  
Where are you taking me?  
Follow and you shall see  
A bright and blinding light  
Taken to her dream  
A warm summer valley  
Only he and she  
They lay in the shade  
Of a great tall tree  
He sees what he's missing  
He sees what she sees  
Warm lazy summer  
Under a tree  
But he's a soldier  
Angel, stay with me  
A red light in the distance  
Burst into flames  
Dragged into war  
Lost soldiers with no names  
The boy is at ease  
Surrounded by war  
The girl is terrified  
All this hatred, what for?  
Death surrounds them everywhere  
Blue eyes grow large with fear  
Broken bodies drench the ground  
Why did you bring me here?  
Tears slide down flawless cheeks  
The young man looks around  
A weak cry escapes the girl  
His head turns at the sound  
It hurt him to see her crying  
Why he did not know  
He approached her cautiously  
His steps measured and slow  
What's wrong? Why are you crying?  
The boy said to the girl  
I'm afraid she whimpered  
Into the dark they fell  
Surrounded by dark  
The war it now is gone  
For him the time was short  
For her it seemed so long  
She dropped to her knees  
Face buried in her hands  
He longed to ease her suffering  
Go back to those peaceful lands  
He knelt down beside her  
Longing to ease her pain  
He put his arm around her  
Until she grew calm again  
Still leaning on his chest  
She whispered a quiet Thank You  
This made him hold her tighter still  
Fate can't make me leave you  
She gazed into his bright red eyes  
Eyes of ruby and sapphire  
So same and yet so different  
Like calm water and bright fire  
Seeing those twin sky blue pools  
Right into her innocence  
Made him feel things not felt before  
Not making much sense  
He leaned down and captured her mouth  
In a sweet yet simple kiss  
Her sky blue eyes widened immensely  
What do I make of this?  
He was tense, afraid of rejection  
He'd done this so many times before  
He wanted to change his fate  
Cleanse his hands of war  
He seemed so gentle  
So caring so warm  
Her eyes, she felt them close  
To surrender to his arms  
This was her first kiss, he was sure  
She was so pure, inexperienced  
If a moment could stretch out forever  
He'd want it to be this  
The warmth was like a fire  
Not raging, but rather gentle  
It swirled through both their bodies  
Like a deep and dark blue pool  
They finally drew back breathless  
To gaze into the other's eyes  
Already they had grown so close  
They each let out soft sighs  
Her fair cheeks blushed so nicely  
He couldn't ask for more  
But he longed for her to be closer  
Compared to him, she felt so warm  
He drew her closer than she'd been before  
Hoping she wouldn't mind  
When she pulled even closer still  
He thought of happiness he'd die  
She'd never been so comfortable  
Around anyone before  
That kiss that he had given her  
Of those she wanted more  
He wanted to protect her  
From all the evils in the world  
Although he was one sometimes  
He truly loved this girl  
She rested her head upon his shoulder  
Taking in his warmth  
How she loved his arms around her  
Around her slender form  
His arm shifted a little  
To a more comfortable position  
Around her waist it had moved to  
A quite welcome transition  
He ran his fingers down her cheek  
Feeling its warm smooth softness  
Her eyes shot open at his actions  
Her cheeks now flushed with hotness  
She gazed into his garnet eyes  
Confused, dazed unbelieving  
She hoped that this was not a dream  
Appearances not deceiving  
He leaned close to her again  
Kissed her sweet sweet lips  
Felt her melt beneath his touch  
Wanting more of this  
The darkness around them melted  
For a moment revealing white  
Their minds formed a bed beneath them  
A nearby fire for light  
They broke the kiss reluctantly  
She laid her head on the pillow  
A smile on her face  
Hair of silken ashen gold beneath her head it seemed to billow  
He moved over her nervous and reluctantly  
He leaned his face in close to hers  
Smiled gently  
Spoke these words  
Celena, I believe that is your name  
I'd go through hell to be with you  
For I love you more than anything  
He gazed into her eyes, now a darker shade of blue  
Dilandau, that is your name, correct?  
I believe I love you too  
I've dreamed about you for so long  
She closed her eyes so blue  
He leaned his face into her neck  
And closed his blood red eyes  
I would do anything for you  
Lay down my very life  
You were there in my dreams  
Always there to soothe me  
I never want to leave your side  
Please, angel, stay with me  
She looked down at his silver head  
Resting on her shoulder  
He seemed so attentive to her answer  
This scared and lonely soldier  
Of course I'll stay with you  
I love you more than anyone  
My silver moon  
My warm bright sun  
His head shot up from where it had rested  
And his ruby eyes were wide  
Thank you angel, I thank you so  
If you'd said no I'd die  
She smiled gently at him  
Into his wine-hued eyes  
They'd grown so close so short a time  
And she felt like she could fly  
Celena he began again  
Sounding rather worried  
He looked directly at her  
How much would you say you loved me?  
More than anything Dilandau  
And you know I'd never lie  
About your question though  
Do you mind if I ask why?  
Celena I cannot live without  
I, he hung his silver head  
He wondered why she hadn't noticed  
That they were in a bed  
Celena please just listen  
He gazed into her eyes of blue  
Please, just let me do this  
Let me show how much I love you  
At first Celena was confused  
Of just what he was asking  
She then realized the bed and in his eyes  
The answer was flashing  
He was tense  
If he scared her  
He would die since  
He'd promised to protect her  
You know I love you too  
Dilandau, you know I really do  
And so I have an answer  
She said with eyes so blue  
Yes  
His ruby eyes, they widened  
With shock, relief and joy  
Tonight she would make a man  
Out of this lonely little boy  
He didn't want to hurt her, since it was her first time  
He'd done it so many times before just never with his love  
He would show her so much pleasure  
Yet be gentle as a dove  
He kissed her once again  
And held onto her so tight  
He drew back to whisper her name  
One of many times that night  
Garnet eyes fluttered open  
He looked around HIS room  
So it was all a dream, he thought  
It WAS too good to be true  
A tear slid down his pale cheek  
He couldn't believe this curse  
Of all the wars he'd been in  
Nothing had hurt worse  
He lay back down  
Ready to cry with horrible pain  
He'd felt true utter honest love  
Only to have it torn away again  
When he considered sleeping for the rest of his life  
He felt a gentle stirring  
He looked down beside himself in his bed  
And his heart nearly stopped beating  
There was his angel, nestled close  
Wanting more of his welcome heat  
The tears this time were tears of joy  
As his heart skipped a beat  
He laid back down and pulled her close  
Her head laid on his chest  
Now with his angel near him  
He could finally get some rest  
He knew he wasn't dreaming  
He really truly knew  
What true love really felt like  
With his angel, eyes so blue.  
A/N: THERE! That's eight pages of poetry! *muttering* Kept me up all night,  
never get any sleep. Annnnnnnnnyway, please R+R. Please? *Puppy eyes* Chibi  
Dilandau, tell 'em! *holds up Chibi Dilandau*  
Chibi Dilandau: Pwease R+R? Pwetty pwetty pwease with a burning countwy on  
top?  
I don't own Escaflowne. Thank you for reading! 


End file.
